Tequila Rose
by lizze213
Summary: —Ni se te ocurra tocarme, Granger. —Sus ojos grises transmitían más allá del simple desagrado. Odio, sí, algo parecido—. Ambos sabemos que esto puede… explotar…


**Absolutamente todo este maravilloso mundo de Harry Potter es obra de J.K. Rowling.**

-I-

_Trouble._

Un grito rasgó la extraña e insólita quietud de las mazmorras.  
Eran las doce y media de la noche, quizá ya era la una… el tiempo pasaba muy rápido cuando se estaba taaaaan borracho como Draco Malfoy en ese momento.

—¡No grites, Draco! ¿Crees que Filch es igual de sordo que imbécil? —murmuró Zabini intentando que el cigarrillo que sujetaba con la boca no se le cayera al hablar.

Las fuertes manos del joven terminaron de entretejer los hilos de su preciada "bomba casera Slytherin" y sus ojos negros brillaron con intensidad. Tenía tantas expectativas para esa noche…

Draco volvió a gritar, por el simple placer de molestar a Zabini, y a su lado, Pansy Parkinson lo atravesó con la mirada.

—A lo mejor deberíamos llevarlo a su habitación— propuso, refiriéndose a Malfoy—. No creo ni que mañana recuerde esta noche.

El joven rubio frunció el entrecejo y negó efusivamente con la cabeza. ¿Querían mandarlo a la cama como a un bebé?

—¡Claro que no! Yo he sido el que ha tramado todo este jodido plan, no voy a quedarme sin ver cómo la mitad de Hogwarts vuela por los aires…

Zabini agarró el cigarrillo con la mano y exhaló el humo de su boca al tiempo que ponía los ojos en blanco.

—Dilo más alto, Malfoy. A lo mejor Dumbledore aún no nos ha oído… —dijo irónicamente.

Draco sonrió con toda la suficiencia que fue capaz de reunir en ese momento, después de haber tomado tanto whisky de fuego como había encontrado.

—Créeme que nos va a oír. Nos va a oír…

Pansy sintió un escalofrío al escuchar ese tono en la voz de su amigo. Ese tono era tan frío que no parecía salir de los elegantes labios de un joven de diecisiete años.  
Pero ni siquiera pudo seguir pensándolo, puesto que otra figura alta y grácil entró en escena girando desde el final del pasillo.

—Todo listo. Es ahora. —La educada voz de Nott llegó hasta ellos, haciendo que de pronto se pusieran en marcha.  
Tenían algo que hacer esa noche.

* * *

La fiesta era preciosa, simplemente preciosa.  
Halloween era perfecto en Hogwarts: La cena había sido deliciosa y la pequeña fiesta estaba siendo impresionante hasta entonces.  
La gente estaba de muy buen humor, todos estaban relajados y la luz débil del comedor le daba un aspecto muy intimista al lugar.

La gente no bailaba ni nada por el estilo, pero todos estaban junto a sus amigos y conocidos charlando y riendo.

Hermione le dio un golpecito suave a Harry en el brazo y sonrió cálidamente cuando éste tornó a mirarla.

—¿Estás bien, Harry?

Los ojos verdes del joven destellaron un momento, justo antes de que sonriera con algo de melancolía.

—Sí, claro. Es sólo que tengo que hacer la estúpida redacción de pociones para el martes y aún no he escrito ni una sola palabra.

A Hermione no se le escapó la furtiva mirada que Harry había dirigido hacia su izquierda, donde Ginny Weasley y Dean Thomas estaban compartiendo algo más que palabras. De pronto se sintió bastante mal. Sabía lo que podía estar sufriendo en ese momento Harry al ver esa estampa.

Siendo sinceros, desde que Harry había dejado a Ginny unos meses atrás, no había vuelto a ser el mismo. Aunque había intentado aparentar normalidad, hasta él mismo se daba cuenta de que nadie creía que pudiera no pasarle nada.

—Entiendo… —Murmuró Hermione, sintiéndose muy mal al imaginar lo solo que se encontraba Harry—. Mañana por la noche nos quedamos una hora más en la Sala Común y lo acabamos seguro. Lo tendrás terminado.

Hermione sonrió dulcemente y se acercó para darle un suave beso en la mejilla a su amigo. Esperó que Harry no creyera que había sido un beso de lástima ni nada por el estilo, lo que le faltaba era también sentirse humillado.  
Con un movimiento discreto, se levantó de uno de los treinta cómodos sillones que Dumbledore había hecho aparecer en el comedor para amenizar la fiesta.

* * *

Los cuatro Slytherin pasaban por el comedor dando tumbos entre la gente que estaba celebrando. No habría sido muy prudente colocar la bomba siendo los únicos de todo el colegio que no se habían dejado ver ni un momento por entre la fiesta.

Zabini hizo una seña a los demás, queriendo decir que se encontrarían en la puerta cinco minutos después.  
En cualquier otra ocasión habría sido Draco quien llevara la batuta de esa intervención, pero dado que aún no había logrado pasar su borrachera, todos temían que pudiera ponerlos en peligro.

Aunque, para ser sinceros, Malfoy se sentía bastante bien. La cabeza ya no le daba vueltas. O al menos no tantas.

Trastabilló un poco entre la gente, que al parecer se molestaba cuando él irrumpía frente a ellos y los apartaba a empujones.  
Pero a Draco todo eso le daba igual. Absolutamente todo.

Hermione caminaba también entre la gente, sonriendo mientras recordaba una broma un tanto absurda que Ron le había gastado esa mañana. Pero se fijó en una cabeza rubia que caminaba firmemente hacia donde ella se encontraba. No tardó mucho en deducir que le traería problemas.

Era Draco Malfoy y por su corbata casi suelta y su cabello despeinado, Llegó a la conclusión de que había estado bebiendo.  
La joven resopló; ya sabía cómo era Draco. Podía beberse la mitad de la bodega de Hogwarts y tener la desfatachez de aparecer en mitad de una fiesta repleta de niños pequeños. No tenía remedio.

—¿Se puede saber qué te pasa, Malfoy? ¿Estás loco? —murmuró algo histérica cuando el chico llegó hasta ella.

Draco abrió mucho los ojos un segundo, sin saber a qué se estaba refiriendo la… la… quien-demonios-fuera-esa. ¡Ni quiera podía ver más allá de sus narices con esa mierda de luz!

—¡Estás borracho, joder! —decir una palabrota a voz en grito no era típico de Hermione Granger, pero ese chico hacía que ni siquiera se diera cuenta de lo que había dicho—. Si los profesores te pillan estarás en problemas.

Para su sorpresa, Draco Malfoy comenzó a reírse.

—Yo ya soy un problema, pero como siempre, la caballería Gryffindor al rescate. —Dijo al ver el escudo de la casa grabado en la túnica. Aguzó un momento la vista para ver con quién demonios estaba hablando y no se sorprendió demasiado al ver de quién se trataba—. Y nada más y nada menos que Hermione Granger. ¡Qué lujazo!

Ella volvió a resoplar, desesperada. No quería que ningún profesor lo encontrara en ese estado. ¡Eso haría que todos los alumnos de séptimo estuvieran en un lío!  
Con desesperación lo agarró del brazo e intentó tirar de él, pero Draco se deshizo de su agarre fácilmente.

—Ni se te ocurra tocarme, Granger. —Sus ojos grises transmitían más allá del simple desagrado. Odio, sí, algo parecido—. Ambos sabemos que esto puede… explotar…

Una expresión de confusión se apoderó del rostro de Hermione. ¿Qué quería decir con eso? ¿Explotar?

Abrió la boca para preguntar, pero Draco ya estaba cruzando la sala de nuevo y dedicándose a empujar a todo ser vivo que se cruzaba en su camino.

Pensó en ir tras él, pero bastante había tenido ya con el puñado de desplantes que había recibido en apenas cinco minutos.

A unos metros de ella, Draco Malfoy disfrutaba de su pequeña broma privada.

* * *

Ginny vio a su amiga y compuso una sonrisa alegre mientras levantaba el brazo para que se acercara. Hermione se colocó tímidamente el cabello tras la oreja, esperando no interrumpir ningún momento importante para su amiga.

—Hola Dean, ¿cómo estás? —saludó.

—¡Hermione! No te había visto en todo el día, ¡ya era hora de que aparecieras!

La joven rió y Dean no tardó mucho en irse, alegando que iría a hablar con alguno de sus compañeros para no abandonarlos completamente.

—Os veo… bien. —Musitó Hermione, tomando asiento junto a su amiga.

Ginny no borró su sonrisa, pero miró al suelo con timidez.

—Lo estamos… Pero cuéntame, Ron me ha dicho que Fred pasó la tarde aquí… ¡Contigo!

Hermione sintió cómo sus mejillas se teñían de rojo inmediatamente. No se lo había comentado a nadie, pero Ronald, al parecer, lo había encontrado muy emocionante.

—Sí, bueno… somos amigos.

—Pues según he oído yo, Fred quiere algo más que ser tu… "amigo". —Ginny rió fuertemente, como siempre hacía. Como si no hubiera nadie más allí, porque para ella eso no importaba.

Hermione bajó la cabeza mientras sofocaba una pequeña carcajada.

—Merlín, Ginny, no me hagas hablar de esto. ¡Es tu hermano!

—¿Y? ¡Es un hombre! Y te gusta… cuéntame, ¿ya habéis…?

Hermione abrió los ojos sorprendida, incluso le asustaba que su amiga terminara la frase: pero de pronto algo pasó. Un chasquido, sí, un chasquido.  
Todas las luces se apagaron y los asistentes a la fiesta guardaron silencio durante unos segundos todos a la vez.

La voz de una de las niñas de primer curso se alzó, preguntando qué era lo que pasaba.  
Un joven de cuarto murmuró en voz baja "¡Lumos!", pero aun así su voz fue audible en todo el comedor.  
No tardaron en encenderse unas cuantas varitas, pero la gente seguía sin hablar. Nadie se atrevía a hacer nada.

Estaban esperando que pasara algo.

* * *

Theodore Nott era un alumno muy meticuloso. Le gustaba tomarse su tiempo para poder hacer las cosas bien, y, precisamente por eso le molestaba que sus tres amigos estuvieran casi encima de él, obligándolo a conectar perfectamente su pequeña "bomba" en un tiempo casi imposible.

—Casi está. —Dijo sin alterar la voz un ápice.

—¡Las luces del comedor están apagadas desde hace ya dos minutos! —La voz aguda de Pansy Parkinson no ayudaba a nadie a tranquilizarse.

—Listo.

Theo se levantó y se colocó junto a sus amigos.

—Lo encenderé— anunció Zabini sacando su varita, pero Draco lo detuvo con un movimiento de brazo.

Algo así tenía que hacerlo él, ya casi ni estaba borracho…

De uno de los bolsillos de su amigo arrebató un cigarrillo y del suyo propio sacó un paquete de cerillas. Con parsimonia, sujetó el fino cilindro entre sus labios y encendió ágilmente el fósforo.

Al prender el tabaco, éste humeó ligeramente sobre su cabeza y, elegantemente le dio una calada al cigarrillo. Lanzó una sonrisa torcida a sus compañeros y dejó caer la cerilla sobre el largo cordel que conduciría la llama hasta su improvisada "bomba".

—Vamos, chicos. —Ordenó con voz de líder y, rápida y ordenadamente, los cuatro alumnos abandonaron la habitación.

La sala común de Gryffindor no tardó mucho en explotar.

* * *

**¡Hoooooola! No, no os asustéis. No soy un fantasma, ¡soy yo de verdad! Y sí, sé que el mes que viene hará un año que no me aparecía por aquí, ¡pero ya estoy aquí y eso es lo que cuenta!**

**Como disculpa podría decir que nuuuunca jamás había tenido tantísimos problemas juntos en mi vida, pero prefiero decir que las que más me conocéis sabéis que no pasa una semana sin que me recorra fanfiction de nuevo, aunque no escriba jaja**

**Pongámonos algo serios: ¿Fics sin terminar? ¡Los tengo y lo sé! Bastantes U.u Pero lucharé por ir acabándolos poco a poco, tampoco desesperéis.  
En lo referente a este, Tequila Rose… es algo que llevo fraguando algunos días y hoy me he decidido a escribirlo, porque si no me saco la idea de la cabeza, ¡me va dando pellizcos todo el día!  
No sé cuánto durará, imagino que unos diez capítulos, quizá menos… no me veo capaz de saberlo ahora mismo, la verdad. También depende de si veo que gusta :)**

**Por otro lado… estoy pensando en escribir algo de "Crónica del Asesino de Reyes" ¿Cómo lo veis?  
Bueno, espero vuestras respuestas por aquí, como sabéis SIEMPRE leo tooooodo lo que me ponéis y contesto siempre también n.n**

**Un abrazo muy fuerte y ¡espero vuestras opiniones para saber qué hacer!  
**


End file.
